The present invention relates to a flexible manual input device arranged to supply input data to a processing device in response to manual operation.
In the production of manually operable keyboards, it is known to use sheets of elastomeric silicon having a plurality of flexible mouldings arranged to provide tactile feedback thereby simulating the action of a keypress. Although moulded silicon rubber provides a very satisfying tactile response, a problem with the material is that it is relatively weak and is therefore known to fail after excessive use or misuse of the apparatus.
Many techniques are known for strengthening the material but a problem with these known techniques is that they tend to interfere with the operation of the material and thereby reduce its tactile characteristics.
According to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a flexible manual input device arranged to supply input data to a processing device in response to manual operation, comprising position detection means arranged to identify a contact position; and flexible means positioned above said position detection means, wherein said flexible means has a plurality of flexible mouldings to provide tactile feedback simulating a keypress, each of said mouldings defines a top portion and a flexible side wall, and a flexible outer layer is attached to top portions of a plurality of said mouldings.
In a preferred embodiment, the flexible outer layer is a fabric and said fabric may be knitted or said fabric may be woven.
It is possible for the device to be used with many hand-held apparatus but preferably the processing device is a hand-held computer.